fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Megaman Universe
Rockman's World, or Megaman Universe in the rest of the world other than Japan is the first game in the Megaman Universe sub-series. Release Dates "Rockman's World" / "Mega Man Universe": Story A long time ago, there was once a creature called a "human". Human's created robots. A very special human named Dr. Light was said to have created the legendary MegaMan. And every few years, a new chip of MegaMan is uncovered. Robots today hope to rebuild MegaMan so he can defend them from mysterious creatures that have recently surfaced out of the mountains. One day, they do find the last chip to rebuild Megaman, but once he is created again, he destroys the robots that rebuilt him and headed into the mountains. You, a young robot named Nicky from a different dimension who came to this universe the day he was born, have to stop him, and possibly find out what exactly his intentions are..... on the way, however, mysterious "robot masters" appear to stop you, and maybe something else.... Characters *Nicky: The main character. Robot from an unknown dimension. *Dr. Light: The creator of MegaMan. Dr. Light is presumed dead. *MegaMan: The "villain". MegaMan's true intentions are unknown. *Archeologist Bots: Robots who help to uncover Megaman. Bosses Robot Masters Bosses in MegaMan's Cave Cave Door *Yellow Demon Foyer *Cut Man *Elec Man *Classic Robot Basement *One Thru Seven MegaMan's Lair *Bomb Man *Fire Man *Ice Man *Guts Man *MegaMan *X Other Weapons These weapons are not obtained through defeating Robot Masters. *Nicky Buster (start of game) *Power Buster (defeat all the robot masters to get this) *Charged Buster (defeat One Thru Seven to get it) Items End X turns back into MegaMan, who attempts to kill Nicky, when suddenly, a mysterious man in a dark cloak runs up and uses a screwdriver on MegaMan's back. He inserts a new data chip and pulls out another one. MegaMan falls to the ground, and the mysterious man fades into the shadow. MegaMan mysteriously shuts down, and is placed in a robot museum. The shadowy man appears again. "Fight, Nicky! For everlasting peace..." and he fades away again. For Nicky, the adventure is now never over. Enemies See Megaman Universe Enemies. Trivia *This game has very many things similar to the original'' Mega Man.'' *Nicky is loosely based off of a character named George from Bob and George:The Sprite Comic. *The box-art was completely made from sprites, which is a new thing in Box Art History. *Nicky is referenced in Megaman ZX Endtime. *Archaeologist Bots were hardly seen in the game. *Roll and Dr. Wily were planned for the game, but were scrapped. *In MegaMan's cave, the robot masters from the original Mega Man game are fought. *Classic Robot looks like an 8-bit Nicky. *Some people call this game Megaman Universe 1, or Megaman Universe I. *Insta-death spikes are, luckily, not in this game. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mega Man (series) Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:Mega Man Games